


Skoffin

by aliciatengu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciatengu/pseuds/aliciatengu





	1. Chapter 1

_在冰岛有这样一种生物，它们被称作Skoffin_ _，就好像随着那些海上商人带来的关于异世界的蛇发女妖的传说一样，它们的视线是致命的。_

 

01

Thor在自己的成年礼上发现他那个年纪最小的弟弟不见了，这让他一下子慌了起来，再也没有心情听坐在高位上的父亲说任何一句话。他压低了视线在大堂中的各个角落里寻找他弟弟的身影，明明之前那个调皮的小家伙还乖巧地站在自己的一堆兄弟中间冲着他眨眼睛，但此时他只是移动了下视线，他的弟弟就不见了，消失得无影无踪，就像被施了法术一样哪里也找不到他。

他的弟弟很显眼，但并不是平常意义上的说法。那家伙瘦巴巴的，和他的其他兄弟相比简直就像船上的木桨一样一折就断，而且也不喜欢留胡子，下巴上光滑得像是女人和孩子一样。Thor总是能在他的一堆人高马大的兄弟中间最先看到这个小弟弟，他可不在乎别人怎么看，他知道他的这个小弟弟可厉害得很。

“Loki! Loki!” Thor好不容易从宴会上偷溜了出来，他大声地叫着他弟弟的名字把所有的地方都翻了个遍，连马房的草垫底下都找了，但也没看到他弟弟的身影。他总是能认出他弟弟的，无论他弟弟躲在哪，他都能把他的小弟弟揪出来，这在以前已经成为了他们之间偶尔的小游戏，一个专注寻找，一个专注躲藏，特别是在狩猎的时候。这种事情也算是一种竞争，双方都是猎人，也都是目标，最后的时候他们也许会在山谷深处的某个石洞里打闹得滚作一团，但总要比比谁得到的猎物更多，而Loki在剩下的时间里则会趁着Thor烤制他们的晚餐的时候把两人的猎物聚在一起归类，心情好的话他也许会用兔子皮给他们做张新的毯子。

但这次，Thor意识到他的弟弟真的不见了，没有游戏，没有像是开玩笑，也没有争斗，他的弟弟似乎并不想再见到他。也许是这里常年冷冽的空气所致，即使穿戴着厚实的兽皮所制成的披肩或是外套也依然在夜晚的时候能被冻个哆嗦，而此时空无一人的走廊和后院更让Thor觉得有些不安和落寞。

他其实并不是情感多么细腻的人，他和他的父亲，兄弟一样善于乘船四处征战，挥舞兵器执起盾牌都已经是自动做出反应的事情，而在战争中能够停下来好好揣摩他人细小的心思的机会并不多，但他对他的弟弟是例外的。

Thor把整个居所转了四圈，在他开始怀疑对方是不是早就已经偷溜出城外的时候，他的弟弟主动现了身。

“你去哪了？！”Thor一把抓住Loki单薄的手臂的时候才发现对方只穿着在温暖大堂中的薄衣。他的脸和鼻头红红的，在Thor温热的大手碰上来的时候小小地发出一声惊呼。Thor并没有多余的衣服给Loki穿，他出来的时候也很急，但他没有多想就把自己身上唯一的一件兽皮背心脱了下来，而在给Loki裹上的时候他开始生气起来。

他的弟弟冲着他笑了笑，然后吸了下鼻子，Thor发现他的眼圈周围也有些奇怪的泛红。

“只是想给你个惊喜。”Loki微微耸了耸肩，他伸出藏在背后的手把什么举到了Thor面前，说道，“你刚才的样子真比打了败仗还难看，都成年了还不怕把父亲的脸面给丢了吗？”

Thor对Loki的措辞感到有些奇怪，中间有些细微的停顿一闪而过，但他没有多想，此时他更想知道Loki之前的去向。于是他接过对方手里的东西，举在眼前借着走廊上的火把仔细看了看，发现那东西既不像狐狸也不像猫，细长的身体还留有一点余温，而一支箭从右侧贯穿了双眼，从乌黑的瞳孔中溢出的血液在眼眶周围积蓄了起来，也染湿了一大片棕黄色的皮毛。

“是只skoffin，我从巨魔[1]那里听说来的它们的位置，我想拿这种神秘的生物做礼物你一定喜欢，但是它的视线会让你变成石头，所以我只好把它杀了。”Loki又吸了下鼻子，他实在太冷了，于是又往Thor身上靠了一点说道，“我尽量让伤口的位置不影响美观了。”

Thor想要指责他的弟弟擅自把自己置身于危险中的行为，无论是巨魔还是这奇怪的野兽都太过危险，但嗓子里的吼声被他硬生生憋在了嘴角，他瞅着Loki看了很久，直到对方开始不耐烦地渐渐皱起眉毛的时候才终于把话吞了回去。他好歹也是个识大体的人，这种时候任何担忧只会让他的弟弟生气。Thor知道他的弟弟看似温顺，但实际上脾气差得可以。

他支吾了两声，让自己的怒气在喉咙里别扭地转了个弯，确定自己不会吐出严厉的措辞后才说了谢谢，虽然声音还是有些沉。但幸好Loki微微抬了抬一边的眉毛以后就没说什么，他又往Thor身上挤了挤。他的意图再明显不过，于是Thor也就顺着他的意，低下头吻了吻他的脸颊。可Loki并不满意，他踮起脚尖伸手抱住了这个已经成长为彻头彻尾的男人的哥哥的脖子，然后熟练地咬上了对方的嘴角，就像往常一样。

“你成年了呢。”他的语气有些揶揄也混着些其他的东西，Thor没听出来，但在他皱起眉毛的时候他的弟弟已经把舌头伸了进来，他没有功夫思考别的事情。

这种事情在他们之间已经发生过很多次了。从少年时候对性的懵懂时期开始他们就在一起了，那时候对伦理道德之类的事情观念淡薄而没有对所发生的事情刻加阻止，而长大了以后随着出征的频繁，面对随时都可能死亡的事实，他们之间的这点事也变得双方都没有意图停止，但Thor还是有些在意的，也许是对外界，也许更多的是对Loki，他们的关系在双方对性的意识成熟之后也依然停留在了亲吻的层面。

他的弟弟太小了，Thor想，至少再过两年，或者也许等到成年的时候。

但亲吻的感觉实在太过美好，他喜欢听Loki不经意间漏出的呻吟，也喜欢抚摸对方光天化日把自己拉进角落时紧张地绷紧下的曲线，这种感觉让他安心，他想，也许不管以后怎么样，他们的关系都不会改变。

 

Thor没带Loki回大堂，Loki不想过去，于是他回去草草打了个招呼找了借口就跟着Loki回了房间。Thor的房间里的床上铺着一张绒毯，是以前偶然从一个商人手里买来的，异国的东西，很稀奇。Loki想要，但他们的父亲把毯子给了Thor，可当Thor再想转而送给他的弟弟的时候，Loki却不想要了。但过了一段时间，抵不住Thor的邀请，Loki有时会去Thor那过夜。

绒毯很舒服，配上下面层层经过挑选的兽皮垫子，躺上去很快Loki就萌生了睡意。他迷迷糊糊地看着Thor把他送的礼物放在了床头不远的一个架子上，然后走进了他，他感到自己被Thor翻了个身，衣服被解下的时候他扭动着身体配合着然后顺便寻找舒服的位置继续抱着枕头窝了起来。他直到Thor的成年礼开始才接到巨魔的消息，而骑马钻进森林再赶回来的时候他觉得连打仗的时候他都没这么拼命过，他喜欢Thor，比Thor自己更重视这次的成年礼，连Thor出席庆典的着装都是他选的。

但这并不是全部，他想。

Loki眯着眼睛看着Thor脱下自己的衣服，然后爬上了床。Thor的下巴蹭在他的头顶上让他看不到对方的表情，但此时他有些庆幸。Loki调整了下姿势，鼻尖蹭过Thor的胸膛，他伸出手环抱住Thor，皱着眉毛抿起了嘴。

他在思考着什么，但很快，Thor忍不住凑过来的呼吸打断了他，Thor的吻不比他给Thor的轻柔到哪去，甚至算得上粗暴，但Loki喜欢成年后的Thor以及这第一个他带来的属于男人的吻。

 

夜晚对于冰岛这个地方来说算得上十分得漫长，特别是在冬天的时候。

而有什么……是那只死去的像是被抽了脊椎一样瘫软地被挂在架子上的半狐狸半猫的生物，它的肌肉与血液摩擦发出了细小的吱嘎声，像是粗粝的布擦拭过老旧的剑身时的声音，箭羽转了一下，而舌尖舔过牙床，从张合的嘴中流出的唾液滴落至铺着石砖的地面，形成了一块小小的阴影。

 

[1] 巨魔：Troll。有类似于人类的社会组成，但远离人类，一般生活在山里，洞穴或是悬崖之类的地方，外貌丑陋，行动迟缓，体型巨大。


	2. Chapter 2

02

巨魔的头发披散，像是枯草一样，甚至有断裂的树枝缠绕其中。只见她将一只仍在嘶吼喘气的野猪甩上了一边的肩膀，野猪挣扎着用蹄子去踢，用牙齿去拱，但巨魔伸出手只轻轻在它脑袋上锤了两下，它的头颅就已经变形成了一堆烂肉。然后她掂了掂猎物，便踏上了回家的路。

她居住的洞穴中仍然有人类的味道，带着一股子挥之不去的怪异。她皱着鼻子挥了挥手，不小心打掉岩壁上挂的一串用贝壳和兽牙磨成的珠子做的项链。巨魔看着这串东西迟迟没有去捡，她把野猪丢到了一个堆满谷物的平台上后才折回身子去够，然后又坐在台子上拿着项链发起呆来。

 

Loki醒来的时候天还没亮，黑压压得让人根本猜不出睡了多久，但Thor已经不在了。他朝门口看了看后才从被塞得严实的毯子里伸展着四肢，这个晚上他睡得并不好，而现在在兽皮毯子内积攒了一晚的热度让他竟有些难受起来，他发现他的腿间黏嗒嗒的。

Thor很快就回来了，这让Loki感到沮丧，他甚至来不及舒缓腿间的不适，被中途打断的压抑让他整个人重新团进了毯子里，只露出半个脑袋来盯着他哥哥的动作。

Thor应该是去了训练场，他穿着刻着图腾的胸甲，夹着带角的头盔，手里还拿着一把铁剑。他浑身冒着热气，脖子红得像是刚在火山口滚过一样，全身正散发着属于雄性野兽的浓烈味道，那是刚从战场上厮杀回来，带着叫嚣的狂热和胜利的嘶吼还有泥土混合出来的独有的麝香味。

这让Loki的情况变得更糟了，他渐渐眯起眼睛，视线在Thor正在卸下盔甲的身上来回扫视着，最终停留在了对方的发辫上，在那头金色的散乱头发中有一根细小的辫子从耳后露了出来，和一条带着彩色的珠子的细绳编在了一起。这幅装扮并不会降低Thor的男人味，反倒更让人觉得风情味十足，Loki开始后悔起来，他想看到他的哥哥在成年礼上被编上象征成年的这根辫子的时候的样子，那一定很棒，他想着，而腿间的反应也越发强烈起来。

Thor走到Loki身旁，他古怪地看着自己的弟弟缩在被子里一脸让人捉摸不定的表情，那样子好像快要把他拆骨入腹但又像是恼怒。于是他伸出宽厚的手掌隔着毯子想要安抚他的弟弟，可他的手只是在凹陷的腰部像是往常一样来回抚摸了两下，Loki的眉头就已经皱得快要拧在了一起。Thor不知道自己哪里惹到对方了，他困惑地眨着眼睛，却得到Loki更不耐的瞪视。

而当他的弟弟一把掀起已经热到难以忍受的毯子的时候，Thor就像被人狠击了一拳一样发出了一声低鸣般的呜咽。

很好，他的弟弟这么想道。接着，他干脆贴到了Thor身上。

Thor明显是被Loki高热的体温和带着粘腻的汗渍的身体吓了一跳，他的视线还在他弟弟硬挺的阴茎上徘徊的时候，对方却转过身子用近乎赤裸的身体贴上了他的裤裆。这不是开玩笑，在Loki开始用臀缝磨蹭起他的性器的时候，Thor想。

他们之间最多的是亲吻，而因为太过频繁和持续，这早就变成他们之间的一个私底下的习惯。Thor比他的弟弟年龄大上那么些，而成熟得也快，他对Loki有过更深更狂热的幻想，但他从来不确定Loki是否已经准备好，或者说，他并不希望Loki成为最先跨出他们之间本就岌岌可危的界限的人，至少等到快要他快要成年的时候，Thor这么打算着。

而在Loki此时的眼中，Thor的推拒成了假惺惺的借口。昨晚，那是他第一次梦见Thor操进了自己的身体，而那感觉回味无穷，于是他便想要在现实中付诸行动，没有什么犹豫，也没有什么对外人的考量，他知道自己开始想要更多，于是他便索取。

Thor的拒绝就如同胆小鬼一样，所以Loki更加生气起来。他并不精通真正的性爱，确切的方式和技巧他都没有体会，一切全凭本能和想象，而当他生涩却卖力地用臀部揉动那藏在裤子下大小可观的利刃的时候他不受控制地颤动了一下，这感觉很好，让他越发地专注，也驱散了梦境中除了性以外的一些不快。

终于直到那下面的东西开始硬得像块石头一样的时候，Loki停止了动作。他偏过头去看到他的哥哥露出了一副苦涩扭曲的脸，不由得得意地笑了起来，然后他开始向后伸出手摸索着在Thor的腿间寻找着能解放那头蓄势待发的猛兽的方法。Thor简直要怀疑他是故意这么做的，那双手的手指胡乱地在他的腿间刮蹭，仿佛找不到门道，却总是突然重重蹭过囊袋或是柱身，让他措手不及，脑子里快要被折磨地烧成烂糊，他想逮住那双作恶的手，却抓住了手腕又迟迟施展不出力道，结果任由着Loki带着他动作，也仿佛变成了一副他抓着对方的手抚摸自己缓解燥热的样子。

意识到这点的时候，Thor发出了一声咆哮。

而Loki在终于饶过他，并把他的家伙拿出来夹进了自己的大腿根部开始摩擦起来的时候，Thor绝望地发现自己自以为是的自制力不过是幻想出来的自我廖解，一个冠冕堂皇的借口，除了欺骗自己别无用处。

看不见的时候他能感受得更多，而此时头脑中发热的想象在帮着他疯狂，Loki身上的黏滑让他们之间紧密相贴毫无缝隙，囊袋挤压在他的柱体上的感觉如同天堂，而每次随着Loki的后压无意间两人的龟头相碰时的美妙几乎让Thor把手掐进了床垫里，他最后的理智在崩溃，想要掐住Loki的腰然后狠狠贯穿对方的想法在让他的手臂绷得像根铁棍，他发出吐息喷洒在Loki的后颈，那里的皮肤藏在卷曲的黑发下正散发着诱人的白皙，等着他咬上一口去品尝。

突然，Loki停止了动作。他好笑地看着Thor不满地发出了咕噜声，然后他把垂在额头和耳前的头发一起别到了耳后，又扒拉着梳理了一下，说道：“Thor，帮我也扎一个你那种辫子吧。”

Loki的话让沉浸在快感中的Thor一时之间没有反应过来，而后他看到Loki撩起自己耳后的一缕头发偏了偏头。

“为什么？”他疑惑地问道。

“不行吗？”Loki轻皱起眉反问道。

“……不，”Thor犹豫着从喉咙里挤出一声回应，“我是说怎么突然这时候……”

Loki的眼珠转了一下，他侧过身子，吻了吻Thor的眼角说道：“让我也过把瘾吧，哥哥。”

在羡慕着，Thor发现。虽然他依旧不明白Loki对这事的热情究竟出自何处，也许是像往常一样执着于他们之间的竞争与比赛，也许他的弟弟并不满意于自己比他更快成年的事实，Thor猜想着。

而在Loki的催促中，Thor抬起了他粗糙的手掌，他抚摸了下Loki的头发，手指插进发丝中间尽量轻的梳开打结的部分。

“你知道，我并不擅长这种事。”

“没关系。”Loki说完就继续动作了起来。他急于舒缓身体的欲望而吐出呻吟和排解的喘息，这让Thor几乎不能正常地把头发分成匀称的三缕，而光是起手就让他费尽了力气，这是种折磨，Thor闭了闭眼睛，唾液在他的口中分泌，他急躁地把他们咽下去，而喉咙里的干涸感却不能得到一点缓解。

“也许等晚上我们可以再讨论下能更让彼此舒服的办法，那会花上很多时间，Thor。”Loki吐出Thor的名字的时候慢急了，他略微仰着头，闭着眼睛，嘴角翘起让自己完全陷入这份享受之中，Thor的手指控制不住力道，在欲望下时轻时重，而头发拽动头皮时的疼痛配上那温热的粗糙的甚至过于紧张和小心的指尖触感，几乎让Loki的小腹在同时又窜起一股火热，他呻吟着，然后低吟闷哼出Thor的名字，他的哥哥。

而渐渐当Loki习惯并掌握起这青涩但又强烈的欲火冲击的节奏后，他微微睁开布满水汽的双眼，眨动了两下后他慢悠悠地说道：“Thor，你成年后想要干什么呢？继承父亲的位置，成为首领，还是召集一批人，自己造一艘船出海远行？”

他的臀部仍然在Thor的身上揉动，换着方式和力道让体液沾湿金色毛发的每一个角落，体毛蹭得他有些痒，抬起屁股想要调整下姿势，却得到Thor不轻不重的一巴掌。

“父亲不需要我继承他的位子，他精力足得很。”Thor一手捏着编了一半的辫子，一手把自己的辫子拆了开来，他取下那条带着珠子的细绳和Loki的头发混在了一起。

“那就是另一种选择了？”Loki侧过头想要看Thor，却没能成功。

“你想跟我一起去吗？”Thor把编得歪歪扭扭的辫子底部扎了起来后才掰过Loki的肩膀，他顺了顺那根辫子，把它仔细别到Loki的耳后。

可Loki却出乎Thor意料地沉默了起来，他歪过头偏离了视线，然后又眯起眼睛思考起来。

“Loki？”

“我并不是你的亲兄弟。”突然Loki转头这么说道，就好像只是在陈述一个简单的事实一样，而Thor分不清此时他眼角的红润到底是因为之前溢出的欲望所致还是此刻冷静下的哭泣。

他突然想起昨晚Loki眼圈奇怪的红色和对宴会突然的拒绝，他皱起眉头但却没有Loki所预计的那样惊讶，然后Loki感到Thor抱住了他，他被拥在绒毯之中，Thor在吻他，从嘴角到眼角，再到那根耳后的辫子。

“我知道。”Thor低语道，然后他预料到了Loki的怒火，在对方的拳头猛击上他的脸的时候包住了手掌，压制在了一边。

“你知道？！”Loki吼了起来，“你怎么可以……！”

“我知道，”Thor打断了Loki的话，“我觉得这没什么问题，你仍然是我的兄弟，我最爱的弟弟。”

“这不是你不告诉我的理由，Thor！”Loki曲起膝盖，却被Thor挤进了双腿间而无从攻击。

“我们都一样的，Loki，没有什么不同，我也不是母亲的亲生儿子。”Thor又吻了吻变得嗔目结舌的Loki的眼角，他松开抓着Loki的一只手，向下抚摸过因为气息不稳而上下起伏的小腹，一路探到了黑色卷曲毛发下的热源，他故意用带茧的指腹搓揉敏感的头部，又顺着柱身上密布的血管描画至沉甸的囊袋，Thor看着Loki止不住地摇着头颤抖起来，而后他开始亲吻对方的额头。

“我不在乎你是不是亲生的，你的父亲或者母亲是谁，我知道你带了只奇怪的生物回来，它并没有死去不是吗？虽然我不知道原因，也不知道你想做什么，但你是我的弟弟，如果你想要我，我可以给你，如果你想出海或是有其他的目的，我都会奉陪，Loki，没告诉过你真相是因为它根本无足轻重。”

Loki从来没想到现在这种情况，他张合着嘴，可刚想说什么却又被Thor手上的动作打断，那动作熟练地过分，仿佛是练习过上百次一样，变幻着角度探索，刺激着他的敏感。

“你……”Loki呜咽了一声。

“在脑子里练过，Loki，你知道我想要你不是么，一直都是。”Thor低下头开始啃咬起他的弟弟的脖颈，用舌头玩弄着吞咽起伏的喉结，又亲吻与下颚连接的皮肤。

“好了。”突然Thor停止了动作，他抬起头的时候垂落的金发从Loki的脸颊上蹭过，让Loki发出了细小的呻吟，Loki第一次完全跟不上他的哥哥的节奏，他看着Thor不知道对方想要干什么。

“现在让我们先来谈谈你的事情，弟弟。”Thor这么说道，“你把那只奇怪的生物带进家里来是想干什么？就如你说的，它太危险了，而我们得好好负起责任来，不是么？”


	3. Chapter 3

03

Loki并不是第一次在背后玩把戏了。

Thor知道当他的弟弟不说话的时候，情况可能会变得更棘手，而Loki表现出异常确切来说并不是在他的成年礼的那天。

大约一个月前，他的弟弟开始频繁往西部深入，并且大多都是趁Thor有事外出的空当。西部的海域多海怪，而森林也如同海面之下一样神秘莫测。Thor在偶然从友人口中得知这一情况并在建议之下试图跟踪他的弟弟一探究竟，但就如往日一样，他的弟弟是善于躲藏的，甚至变得比平时更小心翼翼消除自己的痕迹，最终的结果难得的Thor一无所获，而在如此谨慎的行动下，直接与他的兄弟问询也恐怕只会得到敷衍，Thor不喜欢把事情憋在心里但听从友人的话也并不想贸然行动，他在等待着合适的时机的过程中不知不觉便是到了成年礼的时候。

“你凭什么说那只skoffin是我故意找理由带进来的呢，你觉得我会想害你？”此时，他的弟弟的笑声因为剧烈的喘息而变得支离破碎，甚至轻微地呛咳了起来。他把自己向后摔进了被揉皱成凌乱一团的绒毯里，用胳膊捂着眼睛徒劳地试图阻挡快感的侵袭。

“该死的！Thor！”他开始咒骂，腿却不知是要缠上Thor的肩膀还是打算把人踢开，他浑身发软，光是把腿架到他哥哥的身上就已经用尽了力气，而Thor却只是抬眼看了他一下就继续埋首于他弟弟大敞的腿间。他掐住一边的膝盖，轻易地将Loki的身体抬了起来凑近了自己，不顾对方支撑不住的明显颤抖，他的唇舌在大腿根部的筋骨上游走，用足了力气啃噬，却又温柔备份地舔弄溢出细小血珠的伤口，他的胡渣蹭在Loki的阴囊和小腹上，让那已经射过一次的身体不断地发出难耐的但又痛苦的惊呼和呻吟。他注视着他弟弟后庭的穴口收缩着，仿佛在邀请甚至是催促他品尝，但Thor只是草草撸动了几下自己发胀的性器便继续专心于那片被摩擦和虐待而红肿不堪的幼嫩肌肤。

这对于一个初尝性爱的他的弟弟来说太过了，但Thor打定了主意不想那么容易就放过他。

“如果你想伤害我，就不会把自己也置于危险之中。”Thor说道，“你在谋划着什么，弟弟？你从来都是这样，一个人悄悄地打着小算盘，自以为能瞒过所有人的视线。”

Loki张着嘴大喘着气，又因为干涸的口腔而拼命咽了咽口水，他终于将捂住眼睛的手臂干脆甩到一边揪住了绒毯，通红的眼睛斜睨向Thor，然后又紧抿起唇深呼吸了两次才说道：“我不是你的犯人，你也没有聪明到知道我在干什么，别说得好像你有多么得游刃有余，你应该求我才是，求我原谅你对我的隐瞒。”

说着，他怒气上来想把腿从Thor肩上和手心中撤走，他吃力却意志坚定地翻了个身，却因为Thor的拖拽变成了一副滑稽的狼狈样。Thor的目光如同猎食的野兽一样从他被头发隐去的侧颜下露出的不耐牵扯出的嘴角和扭曲着混合着快感下的痛苦脸庞一路游走到早已变得粉红的单薄身体，他的手在突出的肋骨和胯骨中间唯一的凹陷柔软上游走，那上面沾着也许是精液和汗水的浑浊产物变得滑腻不堪，手下急促喘息的感觉让他觉得他仿佛在面对一只被伏击倒下的羊，挣扎着呼吸着每一口空气，而垂下瞪视着他的眼睛里除了紧张和恐惧还有企图顽劣拼搏的最后一丝影子。Thor吐出一声浑浊的叹息，他的手轻易地就能覆盖这片肌肤，掐住两边托起Loki依然会像当年他举起这个还是婴儿的弟弟一样轻松，他的手在这片肌肤上来回抚摸，用粗糙的手掌让其变得发红，然后经过轻颤的尾椎，揉搓白皙紧致的臀部，他一只手仍然掐着Loki 的膝盖，而另一只手却开始掰弄面对自己的那半臀肉，他让手指在细肉上捏出痕迹，又恶意的往外推挤，让穴口从体液粘腻粘合下的臀瓣中间暴露，在空气中因为温度而猛烈收紧。他的视线就像鞭子一样，赤裸裸的在Loki身上，腿间，密处巡视，却又迟迟不做出任何实质性的动作，这比Loki在折磨他的时候更为的劣性。

但同时，他也在折磨着他自己。

“Loki——”他呼出他弟弟的名字，垂下的金发因为汗水纠结在一起混上先前在训练场沾染上的泥土，他的表情越发得痛苦，无法排解欲火让他看起来就像一个落败的战士一样，他甚至都没注意到自己用上了些乞求的低吟。

但Loki垂眼看着他却又转离了视线看向光秃秃的墙壁，然后沉默不语。

Thor向前凑近了他，拨开散乱的黑发，他亲吻他弟弟的脸颊，唇角，让自己的下身在腿间和小腹上戳刺，他卖力甚至强硬地企图再次唤醒Loki发泄后疲软的阴茎，让对方更深地陷入渴求。

“Loki——”他又唤了一次。

而Loki却发出一声哼笑，他仍然试图摆脱Thor给他的影响，却无法控制地感受着自己腿间的炙热钻进皮肤，在他的小腹打转然后蹿进他难耐的性器，与Thor的阴茎摩擦的感觉奇妙，陌生，让他几乎晃神。

“你将我的身世说得如此轻描淡写，现在却又关心质问我的罪恶，Thor，你其实从来都不会考虑我的感受不是么。”他咽下口水勉强滋润自己干哑的喉咙，发出生硬摩擦下的顿挫，“你只想让事情顺着你的意思走，Thor，包括我们之间的秘密，你从来都只想让事情按照你所想的发展，但实际上，你却根本没发现在你的背后，我早就不是那个被你护着的婴儿了，而你却把我们之间的竞争形容为游戏。”

Thor皱起了眉头，他将自己的阴茎和Loki的并在一起缓缓搓揉着。那根不属于他的性器已经从稚嫩孩童的单纯器官变成了一根漂亮的渴求着抚慰与宣泄情欲下的代表，虽然尺寸还比不上他的，但那热度却同样让人沉醉。Thor突然想起他其实并没有对成长中的Loki有过多的印象，那些景象在他看不到的地方又会变成什么样子，Loki又是从什么时候开始耍弄他的那些小聪明，他的弟弟到底是什么时候开始对他话中带着试探和暗示，这些问题Thor从来都没有想过，他记起昨晚Loki对他的问候与舌尖的触感，因为冷冽的空气而带着一些冰凉下的刺痛与蛮劲，就像咬着美味的捕食者，急躁和凶狠。

Loki咬着下唇发出了一声舒缓下的呻吟，他撑起胳膊挪动到了床头，半靠在上面乏力地伸出手胡乱地理了理耳边的头发，Thor给他编的辫子虽然龇出很多细小的碎发，形状在松散下却依然可以算完好，而下端的结打得太紧了，以至于对比起来显得有些怪异，Loki的手指拨了拨从发尾垂下的细小珠子，他闭了闭眼睛，再睁开的时候扯了扯嘴角轻微地笑了起来，说道：“Thor，我没有血缘的哥哥，我最亲密的爱人，你有没有想过成年究竟意味着什么呢？那是一个年龄的代表，或者是责任，或者是终于可以做一些想做的事情的出口？在成年前，孩子就是孩子，做了坏事那也是个孩子，大人们总是这么说，他们不管心里怎么想，总会找着说辞一笑而过，而如果一个人成年了，他的手段亦会被人重视，Thor，我羡慕着你的成年礼，因为我渴望着属于我的时候的到来，我所做的一切只是为了我自己的未来铺平道路。

“而现在，有人想教训我，在暗处制造圈套，因为在他眼里我不过是个瘦弱的捡来的顽劣的垃圾，只会在你，或者母亲的袒护下肆意妄为，你们把我那些手段称作小把戏，小聪明，那么我现在所做的不过是稍微恶作剧般地回以颜色罢了。”Loki耸了耸肩，继续说道，“但事实如你所见，和强壮如熊的你相比，像我这种小家伙确实从来不曾拥有自己的拥护者，我这副样子看起来太没有可信度和依赖力了不是么，所以我不得不为了巩固自己的势力开始寻求外界的帮助。巨魔，他们有很多名字，有人叫他们狂战士，恶灵，魔鬼，亦或是暴熊，甚至是来自异教的半神，他们不了解人类，所以他们不会像你们一样把我护在身后，他们在看我，Thor，正视我，就像对任何敌人一样和我谈判，交换条件，最后告诉我如何利用skoffin做我想做的。

“在他们面前，事情变得很简单，Thor。”

Thor哼了一声，像个准备上阵的战士，只听他沉默了一会质问道：“那个人是谁？”

而这却让Loki呼出长长的一口气摇了摇头。

“看，你依然在想让事情变得顺从你的意思，你想教训那个也许是你其中一个弟弟或者哪里的混账家伙，然后继续宣告你对我的保护权。”他调整了下姿势，他把两条腿搭上了Thor的胯骨，把他的哥哥圈在了自己身体围成的圈中，臀部也跟着蹭上了Thor的下腹，金色的体毛随着Thor手上搓揉他们阴茎的动作而钻进臀缝里，在穴口搔痒着撩拨着他的感官，他说道，“你爱我，我当然清楚，你以为你告诉我你的来历同样不纯就能舒缓我的感受，因为不想我难堪所以将事情掩去，但从来你在满足的都是你自己而已。当然，如果说爱的话，我也爱你，Thor，比任何人都要爱你，但这并不是全部，我们总会有各自的未来的。”

Thor的眉毛快拧成一团了，但是他说什么似乎又成了狡辩。

“别停下。”可Loki却不合时宜地用膝盖撞了下Thor的腰腹，催促起来，愉快的表情又重新开始在他的脸上显现。

Thor的力气有时候难以控制，他哼了一声，改变方式猛然用力地拉扯着Thor的双腿，让两人之间除了他的阴茎就再也没有空隙，他抚摸着他的弟弟的性器的头部然后托起臀肉让自己的家伙开始在二人之间挺动起来，摩擦过阴囊与会阴，分泌下的体液沾染着收缩的穴口，仿佛流进了一些又被吐出一般，Thor看着干脆用手抹去Loki身上的精液涂抹扣进穴口的中心，让眼前的景象变得更加不堪。

他在Loki冷不防的惊叫中吐出烦躁的气音，然后说道：“停止你的辩解，弟弟，那个怪物此刻正在箱子里嘶吼着到处抓挠着啃咬一切的屏障，叫嚣着想把人肉变成石块，你这可不是简单的回以颜色，你太过了，你根本是在进行杀戮！而你如果想用这种方式来告诉我我对你的爱护一文不值的话，你最好躲进森林里乞求别让我轻易找到你和你的宠物们。”

他的阴茎变换着角度摩擦Loki脆弱不堪的红肿腿根，然后又不够解恨地他一手扶住自己的龟头在穴口上戳刺。

“嗯……哼……我们是相同的……Thor，再用力点！”Loki的头不住地向后仰去，额头又擦过床头的冰凉墙面歪斜地倒向一边，他舔舐着干渴的嘴角，看着他哥哥的脖子上的肌肉绷紧得像是要进行又一场搏斗一般，说道，“我们是相同的，Thor……我们相爱但是互相隐瞒，我为你献上珍贵的礼物但同时也别有所想，而你，口中诉说着我的身世无关紧要，却避重就轻，我知道所有，我的哥哥。”

Thor的动作戛然而止，而此时，他的弟弟的眼中锋芒盖过情欲，就好像刚才的所有都只是Thor的臆想一样，他的弟弟是个疯子，Thor猛然想道，不然这个人怎么能在快感下还能露出如此逼人的恶毒表情。

Loki低吼了一声一口气把他的哥哥推了开来，他用膝盖压住Thor的腰腹，撑起身体在Thor的面前毫不羞耻地将手指探进自己的后穴，按压下水渍的声音让他兴奋。

“你想要我，Thor？想把你的精液埋进我的体内？还是想在我的身上刻上你幻想下的记号？那么很简单，老实回答我的问题，然后让我们把这场苦难结束。”

Loki凑过去像他哥哥之前做的那样吻了吻他的眼角和唇角，然后低声问道：“我们的母亲，那位坐在高位的仁慈的母亲，在把我卖给那些丑陋的邪恶的巨魔的时候，究竟在想什么呢？

“告诉我，Thor，用你口中的爱。”


End file.
